1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearing assemblies for rotatably supporting the roll necks of rolls in a rolling mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, various arrangements have been developed for retaining bearing assemblies on the necks of rolls in rolling mills. These arrangements invariably require some alteration to the cylindrical distal ends of the roll necks. Such alternations typically comprise, for example, cutting circular grooves or machining circumferentially spaced radially projecting bayonet lugs into the roll ends. In such cases, the roll ends must be lengthened in order to accommodate the required machining.
The circular grooves weaken the roll necks and provide areas of potentially damaging stress concentrations. The split adaptor rings that are seated in the grooves are difficult and expensive to machine, and are themselves prone to failure due to overstressing. Machining bayonet lugs into the roll ends is also a costly operation.
In accordance with the present invention, the above described problems and shortcomings are avoided by detachably securing an adaptor element to the distal end of the roll neck. The adaptor element has outwardly projecting first bayonet lugs separated by first flutes. A locking element comprising an integral component of the bearing assembly has inwardly projecting second bayonet lugs separated by second flutes. The locking element is rotatable between a unlocked position at which its second bayonet lugs are aligned with the a first flutes of the adaptor element to thereby accommodate axial shifting of the bearing assembly onto and off of the roll neck, and a locked position at which its second bayonet lugs are aligned with the adaptor element""s first bayonet lugs to axially retain the bearing assembly on the roll neck.
The adaptor element projects axially from the distal end of the roll neck, and is preferably ring-shaped with inwardly projecting third bayonet lugs configured and arranged to coact with a separable hydraulically actuated tool which may be used to urge the bearing assembly onto and off of the roll neck.